Jacob Fury (Earth-616)
, , , creator of | Relatives = Jack Fury (father, deceased); Katherine Fury (mother); unnamed stepmother (deceased); Dawn Fury (sister); Nick Fury (brother); Mikel Fury (nephew, deceased); Nick Fury, Jr. (nephew); Jerry Sapristi (cousin); Tina Sapristi (cousin by marriage); Ernesto, Pietro, Giovanni, Maria, Rosa and Gabriella (1st cousins once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Belleville, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy; former soldier, research scientist; (Jake Fury LMD) spy; crimelord , terrorist, former Stark industries scientist | Education = Unspecified undergraduate degree, presumptive MS and PHD in biophysics or a similar field, army training. | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Hells Kitchen, New York | Creators = Jim Steranko; | First = Strange Tales #159 | HistoryText = Early Life Jacob "Jake" Fury, younger brother of Nick Fury, Jake Fury has been known both as the criminal Scorpio and undercover as the terrorist leader Kraken. He grew up in Depression-era New York City with his brother and sister Dawn. Fury's mother died while he was very young and his father Jack Fury, an American pilot who joined the British war effort during World War I, remarried and the children were raised by his stepmother in light of Jack Fury's own early death. Living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen Fury and his brother were no strangers to trouble. ... Wheels Within Wheels Jake and Nick along with other agents Vasili Dassaiev, John Garrett, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Thomas Davidson, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them with resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. It was as part of this group that Jake was first given the codename of Scorpio. Each mission involved acquiring advanced technology from around the world. Jake executed a mission with his brother and Thomas Davidson to Chapel at Chateau D'Amboise in France, where they found the technology that would later be reverse-engineered into Life-Model Decoys. Jake unwisely got too close and activated it. The technology latched onto him and Davidson, creating Life-Model Decoys of them both. Nick decided to keep this a secret. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Vasili Dassaiev and Viktor Uvarov. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Scorpio Some time after the Great Wheel dissolved, Jake was approached by Cornelius van Lunt, alias Taurus, he asked him to join the Zodiac Cartel. At this time, Jake had also acquired the Zodiac Key, an ancient and powerful weapon that recognized the darkness inside of him. Jake used this as his primary weapon as a member of the Zodiac and created several false identities to hide himself from the world. As Scorpio, Jake made numerous attacks on his brother and S.H.I.E.L.D., seemingly acting out on his resentment of his brother. His failure to actually kill Nick eventually saw him evicted from the Zodiac. He lost his Zodiac Key to Nick, who used it to impersonate him as Scorpio for a brief time. Life-Model Decoy The Life-Model Decoy of Jake later had a complete mental breakdown. At that time he created a new Zodiac using Life-Model Decoys and ended up battling the Defenders. When the Defenders arrive at their base of operations, the Richmond Riding Academy, they find that it has been broken into by Scorpio who has come seeking Kyle Richmond. Scorpio is soon overpowered by the combined might of the Defenders and was forced to retreat. The Defenders, still dealing with Jack Norriss, decide to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Nick Fury, however, that they turned Jack over to was actually a Life-Model Decoy working for Scorpio. He demanded Kyle Richmond pay a random so that he could have the funds necessary to complete his army of Zodiac androids. Moon Knight tracks Scorpio down to his "theater of genetics" and was captured and left to die in a tank filled with water. At the same time, Nighthawk gave in and arrived in Washington to hand over the ransom to Scorpio, who reneges on the deal. When Nighthawk tries to attack, Scorpio blasts him with the Scorpio Key. The Moon Knight escaped, but Scorpio now had Nighthawk as his hostage. The Defenders decided that they would need the Hulk's help in order to free Nighthawk. They trick the green giant into following them to Scorpio's base, but they arrive too late, as Scorpio had activated his android Zodiac army. The Defenders battle Scorpio's LMD Zodiac army, and with the added boost of the Hulk, the recently freed Nighthawk and Moon Knight on their side, the Defenders gain the upper hand and seemingly destroy the Zodiac androids set against them. Wrought with despair over his loss, Scorpio orders the LMD of Nick Fury to hand him a gun, and promptly shot himself in the head. New Scorpio Another man, Jacques Lapoint, had became the second Scorpio and led the Zodiac until Jake (in his second android body) killed him. Impersonating LaPoint, Fury led eleven other Zodiac-themed androids to kill and replace the rest of the human Zodiac. Scorpio and the other androids were deactivated when they were transported to the Zodiac Key's dimension of origin during a battle with the West Coast Avengers. Mikel Fury Mikel Fury takes over the role of Scorpio and battled Wolverine and Nick Fury . Secret Warriors It was revealed that the Scorpio that committed suicide was in fact a Life-Model Decoy. Now believed dead, Jake helped his brother in the secret war against Hydra and Leviathan. Three years later Jacob Fury went to the Kraken's home in London. Jacob knew the Daniel Whitehall, but did not know him as the Kraken. In the London house, Jacob found the Kraken's journals, and learned his entire evil history. Jacob tracked down the Whitehall, who lay dying in a hospital. There he took the Kraken's helmet, over the Whitehall's objections, and wore it himself. The helmet grew down Jacob's body, covering him in the Kraken's green armor. The new Kraken killed Daniel Whitehall by by shutting off the machines keeping him alive. Jacob then infiltrated Hydra's leadership. Due to the old Krakens's secretive past he was able to convince Baron Strucker that he original. He provoked all out war between Hydra and Leviathan and a civil war within Hydra. After arranging Baron Strucker's death, his role in his brother's plans was almost complete. He completed his final task, delivering a letter to Daisy Johnson aka Quake, and then disappeared. | Powers = Infinity Formula: Jake Fury's aging has been slowed greatly by the Infinity Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Close to 90 years old, Jake maintains a middle aged athletic physique, perhaps due to a chronic low-level exposure to the Infinity Formula in Nick Fury's bloodstream. | Abilities = Jake is a good hand-to-hand combatant. Jake Fury is an experienced warrior, highly skilled in espionage (especially in disguise) and combat, and highly knowledgeable in biophysics. |Strength = Jake Fury possesses the normal human strength of a man of in his middle-age years, and with his own height and build who engages in extensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kraken's Helmet: Upon donning the Kraken's helmet, The helmet altered his appearance and voice, as well as covering him in the Kraken Armor, which apparently enhanced his strength and durability, enabled him to transport himself and several across inter-continental distances (perhaps via accessing other technology) presumably granted him energy projection and other abilities as well.The helmet also protected the Kraken from Gorgon's stone gaze, though that may have just been by dint of preventing eye contact. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Zodiac Key: The Key is an extra-dimensional device that can project powerful blasts of an unknown energy, erect force shields, and create clone bodies or android duplicates of its possessor and allow him to turn his body into water. | Notes = Jacob Fury's early appearances are reprinted in various comics. * As a prominent villain Jacob Fury has appeared in various flashbacks. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:Avengers Villains Category:Suicide Category:Infinity Formula Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Humans Category:Defenders Villains Category:Armor Users